Don't miss a thing
by FireChibi
Summary: this is a really corning song based on Aerosmiths song "I don't want to miss a thing." Dee and Ryo have fight and Ryo appolagises


FireChibi- This wasn't orginanly supposed to be a song fic, but it turned out that way. This is my first fake fic so please be kind.

"Dee you jerk, can't you leave me alone for two seconds!" Ryo yelled turning to face his partner with blazing eyes. Dee took a step back, shocked by Ryo's out burst. They had been at Ryo's apartment most of the afternoon. Dee had been trying to get Ryo to do something besides sit and read. They didn't get days off very often and Dee wanted the two of them to spend the day together. However his and Ryo's opinions, on what should be done on a day off where very very different.

"Well you know pal, if you would get your nose out of one of those damned books, and your work, into the real world maybe I wouldn't be such a jerk all the time!" Dee yelled from where he stood at the centre of the living room. His eyes had turned into a hard deep green as he stared at Ryo.

"If you don't like it Dee, why don't you just leave." Ryo looked over the top of his book at his partner. For once unwilling to give into his partners controlling ways. Dee couldn't believe for second what Ryo had just said. Usually Ryo would have found some way to compromise. Not this time though.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." He turned walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ryo looked up when he heard the door close. He hadn't expected his partner to actaully leave. Usually, when he told Dee to leave the other man would sit on the couch and shut up. What had been so different this time? They had been fighting more often lately. It seemed like they where always at each other's throats. Ryo leaned back and sighed heavily.

Dee had been restless all day long, he supposed that they could have gone out for just a little while, but he hadn't really felt like it. He had been waiting all week to finish the book he had started a couple weeks ago. Ryo sighed again returning to his book, he and Dee could go and do something tomorrow. They had the whole weekend off, and they weren't on call.

As the next few days came and went Ryo didn't see Dee. There was not a whisper from the other man. He was beginning to worry about the other man.

Ryo walked into the living room late one night and what shocked to find Dee sitting slouched on the couch, the T.V was on but the dark haired man had long since surrendered to sleep. Ryo cocked his head slightly as he watched his lover sleep. He felt stupid for fighting with Dee over something as stupid as weather or not they would go out for the afternoon or not.

He walked up to the couch; leaning down slowly he brushed a stray hair from in front of closed eyes lids and smiled. It was hard to believe that someone as tough as Dee Laytner could seem so innocent when he slept. All the masks washed away leaving only the man beneath it all. Ryo smiled slightly. He placed a gentle kiss against the other mans forehead. He had to find someway to make it up to Dee.

Dee woke up the nextafternoon to the sound of soft music wafting through the air. Well it wasn't really soft. (You can't really call aerosmith soft.)

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He smiled softly, walking out into the kitchen where his lover stood waiting, his back turned. Dee walked up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder. Ryo turned smiling up at the taller man. Dee heard a scuffing sound from behind him. He turned, but Ryo pulled him back. Locking his lips with Dee's, he held his lover closer to him for a long moment.

"What's going on Ryo?" Dee questioned drawing back from his dark eyed lover.

"I'll show you." Ryo smiled leading Dee back into the living room. Dee was shocked by what he saw. The lights were dimmed and the curtains pulled closed. A few candles scattered the room.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

"I found you sleeping on the couch the other night, I watched you for almost an hour before I decided that I had to make things write between us. I'm sorry that I was so stubborn the other day. I didn't mean to be." Ryo whispered, his breath brushed across Dee's skin causing the other man to shiver.

"It's not your fault Ryo, I should have just let you alone. I over reacted when you said you didn't want to go out. We just never seem to spend anytime together anymore." Dee sighed.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

Dee took Ryo into his arms, and held him close. Ryo laid his head against Dee's chest, listening to the man's heart beet gently against his ear. 'We spend to much time arguing, there is so much of each other that we are missing. I think it is perhaps time for that to change.' Ryo thought snuggling closer into Dee's chest.

"What are you thinking Ryo?" Dee whispered. Tightening his grip on the younger man.

"You, you are all I am ever thinking of, even when I'm angry at you. You are all I am ever thinking of. Your like a parasite that dug its way into my life and will never leave. A very loveable parasite.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thin._

Dee chuckled softly, Squeezing Ryo tight, they turned in a slow dance across the living room floor. Both wished the moment wouldn't end. It had been a long road to get where they were in their relationship and they didn't want it to end. Now they both realised that things needed to change if they were going to stay together as long as they hoped to.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

A soft giggle was heard from the next room, but neither paid much attention as the song began to wind to its end. They held each other close; gentle smiled crossing their lips and their hearts beet in time with each other. They held to each other neither wanting to ever let go, neither wanted the moment they where living in to end. So they clung to the moment, hoping time would stretch on into and eternity where they could be together

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_


End file.
